marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Pierce (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (formerly ), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 175lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York, USA | Creators = Bob Harras; Paul Neary | First = Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Alexander Pierce majored at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in civilian surveillance and served in before becoming a "sleeper Agent" of S.H.I.E.L.D. as an expert in decoding Class A dispatches from the subversive organization Hydra. Deltite Affair When S.H.I.E.L.D. was secretly taken over by the Deltites, artificially created duplicates of human beings, the Deltites forced S.H.I.E.L.D. Public Director Nick Fury into the role of a renegade and fugitive. Fury recruited Pierce to function as his right-hand man. Together they perpetrated a series of break-ins at S.H.I.E.L.D. installations, including a Class C Armory and Communications Station in Philadelphia. The information they acquired was carefully leaked and inaccurate. Pierce functioned as a contact between Nick Fury and industrialist Tony Stark accompanying Fury to Hong Kong following false leads in search of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s stolen Helicarrier Power Core. After escaping death in an ambush at Hydra's Hong Kong base, Pierce accompanied Fury to the Himalayas, along with their prisoner, Madame Hydra. Unable to withstand the bitter cold, they were saved from certain death when they were seized by the Deltites and brought to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orbiting satellite. Aided by Madame Hydra, Pierce and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escaped and took part in the battle that led to the destruction of the Deltites. New S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the subsequent disbanding of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pierce served as caretaker of the skyscraper that once served as its headquarters. He was then contacted for help by Nick Fury aid him and his allies in vanquishing the Death's Head Squad. He has since joined the new version of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury has organized. Secret Warriors When Nick Fury went underground to wage his Secret War against both Hydra and Leviathan, Pierce was one of the trusted operatives he brought in to form his Secret Warriors. Pierce was given command of Team Black, consisting of the most dangerous and unruly recruits on the Caterpillar list of young super-humans. reassembled]] The team was ordered to gather intelligence on Hydra. Pierce brought his team in for a joint attack with the Howling Commandos on Hell's Heaven, stronghold deep within China. The mission was successful, but after Pierce pulled Team Black out, additional Hydra forces attacked and wiped out the Commandos. Pierce and his team survived and was all folded into a new United Nations sanctioned S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Fury and run by Quake (Daisy Johnson). | Powers = | Abilities = Alexander Pierce is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and marksman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update 89 #5 }} Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:Government Agents